Cleaning Up the Urahara Shop
by Jeze Dantaliona
Summary: Full summary inside. My own character is inserted. This is indeed a oneshot. And if you must put a flame, please put it as constructive criticism. I think that's all I need to say. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Cleaning Up at the Urahara Shop**

**Summary: A shinigami-in-training has a crush on Urahara Kisuke. In attempt to get closer to him, she helps clean the shop when Tessai is gone for the day. But sweeping floors can turn into sweeping someone off their feet...**

**This is how I would imagine Kisuke in the face of someone liking him. I could be wrong though, and this could be extremely OOC.**

**AND, I have a small note of age: whatever age Kisuke is in Bleach, Kaoi Madoka is the same age. This story is not going to be some weird, 39 -year-old Professor Lupin loves 21-year-old Hermione Granger.**

**T RATING FOR: a little bit of language and a teenaged marshmallow puff fluff. **

**You are forewarned that reading this WILL take more than five minutes. (If it's any revelation to how long it took me to write this.)**

* * *

Kaoi Madoka loved Urahara Kisuke. She loved him with all her heart. From his wit to his smile to his personality, he was absolutely perfect in her mind. Unfortunately, Urahara, being the man he is, is completely blind with Kaoi's obsession. 

She had tried again and again to send him the message, but nothing clicked. The whole group (even Ichigo) knew Kaoi's love for him and was surprised at his blindness.

"Someone likes you Kisuke," Yoruichi had hinted one day. Urahara smirked at her.

"Who? That one girl we met the other day? I'm sorry, but I don't think humans count." Yoruichi sighed. Kaoi was going to die an old maid because the one person she loves is smart in everything, but he's an idiot in love.

"I'm not talking about that human girl Kisuke. I'm talking about another..." Urahara laughed.

"Yoruichi-san, out with the name!"

"Kisuke, girls don't generally like admitting love for a man. They like the man making the first move."

"Really? Why is that?" he asked, confused. Yoruichi sighed.

"You're really dense, do you know that?" She left Urahara confused on the step. Walking into the kitchen, she ranted to the first person she could find.

"Rukia, Kisuke has no clue why girls don't confess their love for guys. He doesn't get it. And he also doesn't get what I meant by her liking him. He didn't even take the goddamn hint!" Rukia sighed.

"He's a man, Yoruichi. He wouldn't know if a girl had a crush on him if it danced naked in front of him. Take Ichigo for example. Inoue-san likes him, yet he doesn't get it. Trust me, it's nothing new."

* * *

The ignorant male streak continued throughout the week. Madoka flirted inconspicuously with Urahara, laughing at his jokes, listening intently when he had something to say. She watched his every move, admiring his hat, his face, his body... 

She snapped out of it. A shinigami does NOT go to pieces over a man. She does NOT. But every time she saw him, she was warped back in again... A few times, the group had caught her staring too long and shook her awake from the trance without Urahara noticing. However, now she wanted him to notice.

It was time to take action and give him some more noticeable signs of her love. She told the group to never tell her that she was staring. He needed to figure this out; he HAD to figure this out.

Everyone obeyed the order, and whenever she was staring, they continued with conversation. Every time, Urahara had caught her and smiled. And, every single, solitary time, she had gasped at his beauty. This flirting increased daily, to the point where Urahara thought he had something like a mole on his face that no one told him about.

"Kaoi-san, is there something on my face?" She blushed.

"N-no, Urahara-kun. I'm just deep in thought." _About you_, she thought to herself. Renji noticed this and sighed.

"He's never going to get it, is he?" he breathed to Orihime. She grinned at him.

"He will in time, Abarai-kun. He will in time."

* * *

Finally, one night at dinner, Urahara grasped what was going on. If she kept staring at him, and the others looking like they had a secret... 

_She must have a crush on me!_ He mumbled to himself. Yoruichi, who had heard him, muttered, "It's about time your ass figured that out." He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he muttered back. She smirked.

"The joy of knowing someone likes you is joy by figuring it out yourself. Now that you know, what will you do about it?"

This was a good question. No one had ever liked (to his knowledge) Urahara, so he had little experience in the matter. He sighed. Now was the time to ask for a little bit of help.

"Yoruichi, help." She grinned at him.

"Get her alone," she whispered seductively in his ear. "And when you get close, do what I'm doing to you right now. Only say something romantic." She laughed softly. "She won't get wooed this way."

He sighed.

"I don't like her though."

"Yes you do." He looked up immediately, shocked.

"How does you-"

"Believe it or not, but us women can tell when guys like them. Well, as long as we have passable brain capacity."

"But Madoka never noticed before!" he whisper shouted.

Conversation stopped around the table. Forks stopped moving, glasses stopped clanking, and mouths stopped chewing. Kaoi turned red. Urahara was mortified.

"She never noticed what Urahara-kun?" Inoue asked politely. His brained stumbled around, then picked up a good excuse.

"She never noticed that Tessai is going for the day, and that the storeroom is in desperate need of cleaning!" he said jovially. Yoruichi grinned at him while Kaoi slouched. She thought he finally got it. But he did get it. And he was doing something about it.

* * *

"Tessai, take today off. There are some-er-things I have to take of." 

"Sure. I was planning on getting my back waxed..." Urahara shuddered.

"'Bout time. Now go!" He shoved Tessai out the door, and as soon as he left, Kaoi showed up.

"Hi Urahara-kun!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled at her. _Goodness she's cute._

"Hello Kaoi-san. I was wondering if you could help me clean the storeroom? Tessai has taken the day off..."

"I'd be glad to Urahara-kun!"

"Call me Kisuke." She blushed. He smiled. They walked into the shop.

"So, Kaoi-san-"

"Hey, if I have to call you by your first name, you call me by mine!" she cried, mock indignantly. He laughed.

"Okay,_ Madoka_, since the storeroom is decently sized, I will help you." She frowned.

"Ura-" she stopped herself. "I mean, Kisuke, I should do it. You have other business to attend to-"

"No, it's fine. Let's get to work." He walked straight into the storeroom. He fake examined the boxes, thinking of his next move. Finally, he stopped looking at the top and grinned.

"Madoka, would you mind getting the top shelves? My shoulders hurt." Kaoi looked up to see how high the shelves were. She gulped. She'd never be able to do that! But, she complied.

"Sure Kisuke." Walking over to the left side of the storeroom, she reached. She couldn't get the boxes, just as she suspected. Kisuke was glad his plan worked.

"Would you like some help?" he asked politely.

"No, your shoulders hurt, I wouldn't want to-"

"Would you like some help?" he whispered in her ear; making shivers run up her spine.

"Yes please," she breathed. Standing right behind her, he brushed up against her and got the box. He smells good. _Like strawberries and...and..._ She couldn't put a finger on that other scent. He handed her the box and a footstool.

"Perhaps you need a little assistance in getting these," he smirked. She flushed.

"Are your shoulders okay?" she asked. He nodded. She put the footstool down and tried to grab the box. She was still too short. In attempt to help her, he put his hands over hers and they picked up the box.

So surprised by the sudden gesture, she let go of the box. Urahara, not suspecting her letting go, dropped the box as well. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

"SHIT!" she yelled. Urahara looked at her, surprised.

"Excuse me," she muttered, embarrassed. She bent down and picked up the pieces. Urahara followed suit, sitting as close to her as possible without touching her.

After a few minutes in silence, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I like women who swear." She cut her hand on the glass.

"DAMN!" she yelled without thinking. Urahara immediately took her hand in his and examined it. Feeling her hand in his was the most wonderful experience she ever had. His skin was warm and slightly callused.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Her hand was stinging, but she needed to be a trooper.

"Yes."

"Your hand doesn't hurt?" She thought out her answer. If she said no, then he wouldn't touch her hands. If she said yes, he would.

No competition here.

"Well, it does sting..." He nodded.

"I'll get bandages." Back within seconds, he picked her hand back up and checked it for glass while making small talk.

"So, Yoruichi tells me you like someone. Who?" She froze. He knew. He knew. He always knew. And he was...

"Making fun of me?" she asked harshly. He looked up quickly.

"No, no!" he exclaimed, gripping her good hand tightly. "I was just asking who!"

"You know who!" She ripped her hand out of his and bolted for the door. He was too fast.

"I wasn't making fun of you," he breathed in her ear. "I was trying to tell you that I feel the same way about you." She shivered.

"That's impossible," she whispered. "You're good. Far too good. I'm unworthy of you." He turned her to face him, and put his face inches from her own.

"That's not true," he breathed. Getting closer to her face, staring into her eyes, he pressed his lips against hers.

Madoka had been dreaming of this ever since she met him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to get any blood on his clothes. He pulled her body closer to him. She smelled like vanilla and coffee.

His tongue traced her bottom lip, and without a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth. Both not quite sure what to do, their tongues timidly touched. As soon as this happened, a bolt of electricity went through both of them at the same time, charging the air and intensifying the kiss.

Their tongues battled, her bad hand carefully pulling off his hat and her good hand twisting in his hair. He pulled her as close as he could get. Even though it hurt a little bit, he wanting to be as together as he could in this particular situation.

Finally, their lips carefully parted. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Kisuke."

"I love you too, Madoka. Sorry for being a little late."

She kissed him lightly on the lips again.

"No problem." And then, she realized something.

That second scent wasn't a scent at all. It was a feeling.

And that feeling was love.

* * *

**Yes. It is indeed a SUPER SIZED bag of Marshmallow Puff Fluff.**

**I'm sorry, but I really couldn't help myself. I hope you liked it.**

**I also feel it my duty to inform you I am planning on making an extended version of this. However, if no one likes this, I don't think they'll like the extended version, so please let me know and write a review.**

**-Harry's Phoenix Wand**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

I am planning on coming out with a new story with OC and Ichigo. I have fulfilled my purpose with Kisuke. (But make no mistake, I'm still writing more Kisuke oneshots)

The new fanfic is now under the rough draft stage.

It should be out soon.


End file.
